Amit elveszthetsz
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Drabble özönös. George Weasley x Lucius Malfoy  Igen, ezt is jól látod xD


George Weasley lehorgasztott fejjel botorkált az Abszol út esti sötétségbe borult kanyargós járdáján. A macskaövek közötti mélyedésekben iszamós, koszos sárként folydogált a hirtelen enyhülés miatt megolvadt hó. Bő kabátjába erőszakosan kapott bele a viharos szél, ami kellemetlenül belesöpörte arcába a gondatlanul hosszúra hagyott vörös tincseit.  
>Megtántorodva húzott egyet a kezében tartott borosüvegből. Szája szélén kicsordult pár csepp, ami borostájába vegyülve, hideg ösvényt hagyott maga után.<br>Agya hátsó részében érzékelte csak, hogy épp most haladt el az üzlet mellett, ami régen, még a háború idején, a vállalkozásuknak adott helyet. De tulajdonképpen nem is érdekelte igazából a dolog. A vállalkozásuk, az életük együtt halt Freddel. Fred nélkül, a nevetés és az élet érdemtelenül vidám éltetése egy kellemetlen pattanássá változott a seggén, ami csak a fennkölt sznobériák szemellenzős kiváltáságává vált. És a családja állandó vesszőparipájává.  
>Bizonytalan léptei miatt egyik kezével a falnak támaszkodva ereszkedett le a Zsebpiszok köz kőlépcsőin, és vette irányát a törzshelye felé. Szinte homogén látványt nyújtott a koszos közlakókkal.<br>Mire elért a Gödörhöz, már az utolsó cseppet is kiitta a zöld borosflaskájából, így azt egy hanyag mozdulattal az egyik kuka felé hajította, de az üveg csak egy hangos csattanással ért földet a vas szeméttároló mellett, és gurult tovább.  
>Imbolyogva állt meg pár lépéssel a bejárati ajtó mellett, és kotort bele zsebébe a cigarettája után kutatva. Amint megtalálta a maroknyi fehér dobozkát, felszabadult sóhajjal húzott ki egy szálat belőle, és csúsztatta ajkai közé. Másik kezével a már megint eltűnt öngyújtóját kereste zsebei sokaságában.<br>Nem sokkal mellette, a Gödörnek helyet adó épület zsákutcácskájában, öngyújtó kattant, és egy gunyoros hang szólította meg.  
>- Tüzet?<br>George meglepetten nézett fel a kisegítőjére. Lucius már vagy öt hete a közelükbe sem tolta a képét. Az újonnan felvirágoztatott vállalkozása immár beváltotta a várt reményeit, és ez őt is kirántotta a ?zsebpiszkok? köréből.  
>George igenlőn hümmögve lépett be a zsákutca szélvédett atmoszférájába, és fogadta el a tüzet.<br>Lucius hanyagnak szánt testtartással dőlt neki a szutykos falnak, de vérben forgó szemei inkább arról árulkodtak, hogy fizikai támaszként van rá szüksége. Az ő hófehér ujjai között is ott parázslott egy már félig elszívott rudacska, míg lábánál a gödörből származó üvegpohárban olcsó whisky csillámlott.  
>- Nézzenek oda, ki somfordált vissza hozzánk? - kezdeményezett beszélgetést George, miközben jólesőn kifújta a füstöt tüdejéből. - Már azt hittem, csak a gyászjelentésben látlak viszont. Mi szél hozott?<br>Lucius arcát grimaszba rántotta a közvetlen kérdés. George tudta, hogy ő tipikusan olyan ember, aki szereti lefutni a semmitmondó társalgási köröket, mielőtt belevágnak a komolyabb témákba, ezért még évek múltán is szándékosan bosszantotta ezzel ivócimboráját.  
>- Köszönöm szépen, jól vagyok. És te, hogy érzed magad mostanság?<br>- Nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki olyan jól van - szegezte neki a megállapítást, mire Lucius csak fogcsikorgatva elnyomta cigarettáját a falon.  
>- Az eszedbe se jut, hogy esetleg hiányzott, hogy veled lazítsak? - kérdezte szemrehányó hangsúllyal.<br>- Hát nem - hagyta rá George vigyorogva, és szívott még egy mély slukkot. - Egy kis szexet akárhol találhatnál, minek kellenék ahhoz én?  
>Lucius felhorkantott, de azt George nem tudta leszűrni, hogy milyen érzelmet is képviselt ez a gesztus. Az idősebb férfi ellökte magát a faltól, és durván megragadva George vállait a falhoz passzírozta a fiatalabbat.<br>George szinte már várta, mikor szakad el a cérna, és záródik övére az a keserű füsttel átitatott száj, hogy meghódítsa. Lucius vadul furakodott be George szájába, és mélyet nyögött, amint közeledése viszonzásra talált. A vörös hajú ujjai közül kihullott a már majdnem leégett cigarettaszál, és kiszabadítva kezeit, a magasabb férfi vállaiba markolt. Lucius követelőzően simogatta George porcikáit, ahol csak érte, míg lábával benyomakodott George combjai közé, hogy éledező merevedésüket egymásnak dörzsölhesse.  
>George már megsem tudta számolni, hányadik alkalommal vezették így le az életükben bekövetkezett tragédiák által okozott feszültséget. Senki mást nem ismert olyan kielégítőnek, mint Luciust. Talán amiatt, hogy nem finomkodott, mégis kisimultra tudta kefélni az agyát.<br>Lucius kapkodva rángatta le George fenekéről a nadrágot, és kicsit sem gyengéden megpördítette a tengelye körül.  
>- Pucsíts! - adta ki parancsba, mire George pirulva görbítette be hátát, és a jól ismert tubus-kattanás után várta a tolakodó érintéseket. Lucius George nyakához hajolt, és éppen hogy csak megérezze, beleharapott - egyszerre két ujját csúsztatta belé. George remegett és nyöszörgött a sietős előkészítés közben. Szinte hallani vélte, ahogy Lucius türelmetlenül utasítja fenekét, hogy "lazuljon már". Pár perc múlva valami tompát érzett nekinyomódni a bejáratának, és egy élvezettel teli nyögéssel dőlt rá a merevedésre.<br>Lucius előre nyúlt és tenyerét a szájára tapasztva, kegyetlen tempót diktálva mozogni kezdett. George körül beszűkülni látszott a világ, ami örvénytő, kavargó extázisba vezetetett. A tarkóján érzett nedves lehelet, és a fenekéből kicsúszó fehér anyaggal borított, erejét vesztett merevedés is arról tanúskodott, hogy Lucius is annyira élvezte a gyors vágtát, mint ő.  
>Amint teljesen eltávolodott tőle, remegő kezeivel húzta fel, és csatolta be nadrágját. Érezte, hogy az úton idefelé benyakalt bor hatása jelentősen kitisztult fejéből. Kérdőn nézett a már szintén teljesen szalonképes Luciusra, aki az előző tevékenységük közben felborított pohara felett búslakodott.<br>- Most komolyan, Lucius. Miért jöttél vissza? - hangjában enyhe szemrehányás érződött.  
>Lucius a tekintetét kerülve simított végig ruháján.<br>- Tönkrementem.  
>George döbbenten pislogott a férfira.<br>- Tessék?  
>- Jól hallottad. Egyszerűen megfojtották a vállalkozásomat a hitelezőim. Ugyanolyan földönfutó lettem, mint a háború után voltam. - Hangja vészesen megremegett az utolsó mondat közben. George gyanúsnak tartotta azt is, hogy Lucius szemmel láthatóan kerüli, hogy az arcába nézhessen.<br>Mélyet sóhajtva karolta át a vállait, és indult el vele a Gödörbe.  
>- Gyere! Üljünk le és beszéljük meg. De légyszi, most a párnázott fotelekbe, mert egy önző türelmetlen köcsög vagy - próbálta oldani a feszültséget, amit barátja egy hálás mosolynak nem nevezhető grimasszal válaszolt.<br>George tisztelte Luciust a hozzáállásáért. A férfinak nem ez volt az első vállalkozása, ami befuccsolt, de ő mindig újra és újra kezdte.  
>Sajnálatos módon viszont mindig George életszemlélete került győztes helyzetbe.<br>Amit elveszíthetsz, azt el is fogod.  
>De George mindig tárt karokkal fogja üdvözölni Luciust a gödör alján.<p> 


End file.
